Steph's Run From Love
by av981638
Summary: What would happen if Steph didn't go back to Morelli after the deal in Hard Eight? What if she left? Would Ranger search for her or would he walk away? ***rating changed for smut in future chapters***
1. Chapter 1

_Summary- this story takes place right after Hard Eight, what would happen if Stephanie didn't fix things with Morelli, and then left? Will Ranger look for her, or will he just let her go?_

It's been three days since I slept with Ranger, I have been half in love with him since that first kiss in my parking lot. But now, he has taken my heart. I know that his life 'doesn't lend itself to relationships' so I think I made a huge mistake sleeping with him. I still can feel him; I don't think I will be able to be with another man again.

Then the next morning he told me to fix things with Morelli. Those words broke my heart into a millions pieces. I haven't heard from him, but then again I didn't think I would. I know I don't have any skips; I have checked with Connie daily, but I have made a decision. I can't stay here knowing I would see him all the time at the bonds office.

So I decided to make a plan. I needed to get away from here, money wasn't an issue, I had some put away. I'll call and have the local goodwill and have them send a truck to pick up all my furniture. I'll tell Vinnie I quit, than leave. Morelli isn't a problem because we are broken up for good. I just can't handle his demands anymore.

I make the necessary phone calls, I pack the few things I need to take with me, and pack Rex up. The truck will arrive first thing in the morning to take what's left.

I head to the bonds office. I pull to a stop at the curb, and choke back a gasp to see Ranger's turbo sitting at the curb a few cars up. I steel myself and walk in. Ranger is standing by Connie's desk looking through files. He looks up at me, but I don't meet his eyes, I walk to Vinnie's door which is open. I step in, closing the door behind me.

"What can I do for you, Stephanie?" He asks me.

I gulp as I pull the cuffs out of my bag, and place them on the top of his desk along with my gun.

"I'm sorry Vinnie, I quit."

I don't wait for a response, I turn and walk out. Ranger is still there, but I just walk by without saying a word.

I head back to my apartment, where I load my car with the few things that I am keeping. I wrote a quick note to Dillon my super that I am leaving and will not be back so terminate my lease which is up at the end of the month. By the time I am done, I am exhausted so I go to bed, knowing this is my last night here.

I woke up bright and early the next morning. I go through my apartment to make sure I didn't miss anything, I didn't. At 8am there is a knock on my door, I check the peep hole it's the driver for goodwill. I let them in, they make short work of taking everything. I sign the donation slip; take the last few things with me as I walk out of my apartment for the last time.

I walk down to my car, which I had already loaded Rex and my few belongings into. As I walk to my car I see Ranger's turbo in my lot. I ignore it, get into my car, and pull out of the drive way. Just to make sure I am not followed I go to a used car dealership and trade my car in for a small SUV. Once I loaded my things in it, I headed for the freeway. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care.

My mind wanders as I drive. Like it had been my thoughts turned to that night with Ranger. I can't get the images from that night out of my head. I drive for three hours before stopping for food. I find a small diner, where I order a burger, fries, and a milkshake. Once I finish eating, I pay my bill, than hit the road once again.

When I stop for the night I had made it to Virginia Beach. I checked into a Motel 6 for one night. I had no idea where I was going next but I knew I couldn't stay here long. I pulled out my cell which I had shut off and thrown into my purse before I left. I turned it on and waited to see if I had any messages. Minutes later my phone beeped indicating I had new voicemails. I hit the button to access the mail bank.

"You have three new messages." The voice declares. I sigh, at least it's only 3 and not 43. I press the button to play the messages. The first message is from my mother.

"Stephanie, this is your mother. What is this I hear about you quitting that stupid job? If it's true than I expect to hear you have worked things out with Joseph, no excuses. Call me back." Nope not gonna happen. The next message is from Ranger.

"Babe call me." Nope.

The last message is also from Ranger.

"Babe, where are you? I am at your apartment and it's empty. Call me." Nope.

I check the five text messages. All are from Ranger I just deleted them without reading them. I shut my phone back off and put it away. I decide to walk around the little town I'm in so I grab my room key and purse. I find an electronics store where I grab a burn phone, so I can call people in Trenton if I need to.

When I finally get back to my room it's after 9pm, so I take a show and go lay on the bed. I have a hard time getting Ranger out of my head.

_What do you think? should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I want to thank you for all the amazing reviews, favorites and follows! I have no beta so all mistakes are mine._

**RPOV**

It's been three days; three long, torturous days since I collected on the deal. When I told Steph to fix it with Morelli I instantly regretted it. Ever since I left the only thing I could think of was being inside her. I had expected her to stop my advances to demand I use a condom, but she didn't; she let me inside her unsheathed. Maybe that was my downfall. I felt the one thing I have always thought I never would; I felt at home. When I left it took every ounce in me to not turn around and run back to make her mine. I had to spend two days alone to get myself back into control.

When I had gone to the bonds office I had heard that Steph hasn't been in for two days, but called in instead. As I stood by Connie's desk looking over my files, I could sense Babe, was near. Within minutes, she came into the office looking as beautiful as ever. I look at her, but she doesn't meet my eyes, just walks past to Vinnie's office and shuts the door. I notice the look Connie and Lula exchange. Minutes later Steph walks out of his office and leaves. She doesn't say a word. I watched as her car drove by. Vinnie came out of his office carrying a pair of handcuffs and Steph's .38. He sat it on Connie's desk.

"Looks like we are down a BEA, Stephanie just quit." Connie's jaw drops.

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say, she just said she was sorry." I could tell Vinnie was pissed.

"I will send some guys over to take her files, Vinnie. And she will be back."

"If you say so Ranger, she was serious."

As I leave the bonds office I try to call her, but her phone goes straight to voicemail. I quickly leave her a voicemail hoping she calls me back. I had client meetings so I head to RangeMan. The next morning I go to her apartment around 9. I sit in her lot trying to decide if I should go up, when I see her walk to her car. I know that she saw my car, but ignored it. When she pulled out I wanted to follow her but instead walk up to her apartment to see if I can find out what is going on.

When I open her door I am shocked to find the apartment completely empty. She has left. Why would she leave?

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling more tired than I did the night before. I didn't sleep well at all; images of me with Ranger kept running through my mind. I drag myself to the shower in hopes to wash away the feeling of sadness. An hour later I am back at the little diner for breakfast. The same waitress from last night is there so we chat.

"How long are you staying here, honey?"

"I only had one night at the motel. I should be back on the road soon. Although, I am being drawn to the beach." She lets out a small giggle.

"That is why I love it here. I'm Mary by the way."

"I'm Stephanie. If I could find a job here and a place to stay maybe I will stay here."

"Well, I do need a waitress, do you have experience?"

"I used to waitress in my college days."

"That's good enough for me. Now I know that there is a small house not that far from here that is up for rent, it's actually on the beach. I can call the owner for you."

"That would be great!"

"I will be right back, I'll go call her now." I watch as Mary walks away amazed.

I had just found a job and possibly a new home in matter of minutes. The question becomes do I tempt fate and use my last name or come up with a fake one? I don't want to be found by Ranger, well if he is even looking for me.

Minutes later Mary returns.

"I talked to Alice; she will be here in a few minutes to talk to you."

"Okay great, thanks Mary."

"No problem honey. Here is an application just fill it out and I will take care of the rest. You can start tomorrow so you can get settled in at the house." I nod quietly as I start filling out the application.

I decide there is no point in using a different name. I still have my credit cards and bank account. By the time I finish filling out the application, Mary comes up with another woman who I assume is Alice.

"Mary tells me you're looking for a new home?"

"Yes, ma'am I am."

"She says you are working here?"

"Yes I start tomorrow."

"Good enough for me. The house I walking distance away so if you will come with me I'll take you there." I nod as I grab my purse.

We walk in silence to the house and I am instantly in love.

"Wow."

"You like it already?"

"Oh yeah, I love the beach." Alice just smiles. When she opens the door I am even more in love. The house is amazing. It is a two story house; it has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a really nice kitchen and living room, and fully furnished. The front deck goes out into the sand, there is a nice little table on the deck so I could sit out there and watch the sunrise. Alice gives me the keys and a paper I need to fill out for the lease. I quickly fill it out, and ask about a deposit. With that taken care of Alice leaves and I walk around to a feel for the house.

As I step onto the front deck looking out over the ocean I feel a sense of peace come over me for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing._

**RPOV**

After three days, I couldn't sit around and do nothing anymore, I started searching for Steph. I already knew that she traded her Honda in for a Ford Escape. The car dealership didn't have any information to give, except she paid cash. I started checking my contacts all over the east coast hoping to find her.

Unfortunately it took four weeks to find her, she was in Virginia Beach. I should have known she would have found the beach and stayed. One of my contacts actually saw her twice, but didn't realize it. Apparently she is working at a small diner as a waitress. Before I go down to find out why she left, I need to be sure how I feel about her, but I also have my doubts. Did she leave because it meant nothing to her? Or did it mean a lot and it is too painful for her to be around me? That night meant so much to me it actually scares me. After a long night of thinking, I decided to book a flight to Virginia Beach. It's time to bring my Babe home.

**SPOV**

It's been four weeks since I left Trenton. The first three weeks have been great, I found a good friend in Mary, and quite a few customers at the diner. This last week I have felt off, not really sure why but I do. I think maybe it's the fact I have had no crazies chase me. My life is now simple and quiet, the way it should be. It's my day off so I spend a portion at the beach just enjoying the sun. Around 11am I decide to go in and call Mary Lou to see how things are in Trenton.

"Hello?"

"Mare, it's me."

"Oh my God! Steph! Where are you!?"

"That really isn't important right now, Mare. How are things there?"

"Well, Joe Morelli is back with Terri Gilman."

"Good for him. What else?"

"Well your mom has been on the warpath, she is telling anyone that will listen that you ran off with someone or something." I have to laugh.

"Well Mare, you can tell my mother I am not with anyone, I am here all by myself. I like it here. It's quiet and a simple life."

"You sound happy."

"I truly am Mare."

"Will you come visit?"

"I will at some point, I have a great job so I won't do anything to mess it up." I can hear screaming in the background.

"Sounds good Steph, but I have to go it's time to make lunch. Call me again soon."

"I will Mare, Bye."

"Bye."

As I set the phone down my stomach starts to churn, I run for the bathroom, barely making it before I lost everything in my stomach. Once I lost everything in my stomach, I rest my head on the cool tile waiting for the dizziness to pass. Once I am able to stand up I brush my teeth and wash my face.

I decide to walk to the market down the street to pick up some crackers and something light to eat for dinner. I roamed the market looking for anything else I may need when I walk up one aisle and a startling realization hits me, I am almost a week late!

_Oh no! This can't be happening!_

I quickly grab two pregnancy tests. I want to make sure. I pay and hurry back to the house. I read the instruction for both and take them. I set the timer and wait. As I wait I am freaking out. What if I am pregnant? What am I going to do? I know Ranger wouldn't be here so I would be on my own.

The timer dings, I get up on shaky legs and walk into the bathroom. I look at each box then the tests, one has two lines; the other has a plus sign. They both are positive.

Fuck.

I'm pregnant.

And alone.

Shit.

I walk to the bed in a fog. I have no clue what to do. I want to call Ranger, but I know that would be pointless. He probably hasn't even noticed I am gone.

I pick up my phone to call Mary.

"Hello."

"Mary, it's Steph, I won't be in tomorrow. I need to go to the doctors."

"Oh that's fine, are you still not feeling well?"

"Yes, I think it's time to see the doctor."

"Okay, don't worry about anything here I can handle it."

"I will see you in two days. Bye Mary."

"Bye hon."

I set the phone down then lay on the bed. My head is spinning. Can I really do this myself? Will I make a good mommy? How will I be able to afford to take care of the baby? I can't help but feel very afraid and alone. I call the doctor's office and was able to get an appointment for in the morning. It's only 5pm but I am exhausted so I go to sleep.

As I fall asleep my thoughts turn to Ranger, and how he would react if he were here…


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing._

**RPOV**

When I touched down in Virginia Beach it was a little after two in the afternoon. I quickly found the diner Steph works at, but she wasn't there.

My contact had found out she had a house on the beach she was renting. I made the short trip there, I saw a Ford Escape sitting in the driveway, but there was no answer when I knocked. I looked around the beach thinking she may be there, but there wasn't any sign of her.

When I walked toward the hotel, not far from Steph's house, I saw her walking out of a little market. She seemed to be agitated when she walked back to her, which made me go on instant alert. What could have happened to upset her? I followed her back to her beach house. She rushed inside then shut the door. I could hear the lock slide into place.

I waited outside for hours, but her light never came on. I quickly picked the lock, stepped in, and quietly closed the door behind me. I carefully walked through the house not wanting to make any noise. I got up the stairs and found my Babe, asleep on the bed. I stood there and watched her for a while. I could tell she had been crying, her face had tear tracks.

I walked into the bathroom; I saw two boxes with plastic sticks on top of them. What the hell? I looked at the plastic sticks and I quickly realized what they are. They are pregnancy tests. Both are positive. My babe is pregnant? A thousand thoughts started running through my head. Is this baby a result from our night together? Or could it be Morelli's? Has she been seen by a doctor? If she just finding out, chances are she just realized she is late, so that would mean she is carrying my child.

Holy shit.

I'm going to be a father again. With my Babe.

I am at a loss as to what to do. I need to talk to Steph about it, but I won't force her to talk to me. I quickly leave her house, locking the door behind me.

I make the short trip to the hotel, get my room key, and get to my room. When I get into my room, I lock my door and fall onto the couch. I have to find a way to make things right with Steph, not just because of the baby, but because I made a huge mistake walking away from her. I think I am going to go to her house in the morning; hopefully she will talk to me.

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning and instantly went running to the bathroom. I spent the next ten minutes dry heaving. When I am finally able to get up I go to my kitchen to get some crackers. I don't dare to try to have any coffee, so I drink some water. Its 8am, my appointment is at 11am, so I will just relax until it's time to go. After twenty minutes I am unable to stop my mind so I decide to take a walk along the beach hoping to clear my head, and maybe make some decisions about the baby. I know I will not abort my child regardless, but I have to figure out financials, I don't have medical insurance, and I don't know how I will be able to afford daycare for the baby.

I walk for over an hour lost in my thoughts. If anything I am more confused and scared than before I left. I stop to just watch the birds fly around in the wind. My life is changing in a big way, I am scared, but a part of me knows that I will make it work. The one decision is do I go back to Trenton?

I walk slowly back to the house, when I get about two hundred yard away, I notice a figure in black standing on the porch. Oh no. It can't be, can it? As I get closer the figure turns around. Sure enough it's Ranger. He is here in Virginia Beach, but why? I walk closer and he sees me for the first time. He starts walking toward me. When we are finally face to face, he doesn't say a word, but pulls me into a tight hug, his face in my curls.

"Ranger?" I whisper.

"Babe, I found you. Thank God I found you." He is talking so quietly I can barely hear his words.

When he pulls back his eyes are haunted.

"Why did you leave, Babe? Please tell me why you left."

"I had to, Ranger. I couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do what, Babe? See me after I walked away that morning?" I am shocked he knew exactly what I was referring to.

I couldn't talk through the lump in my throat so I nodded. I felt him hold me tighter.

"That was a big mistake, Babe. I regretted walking away the second I did. I regret even more telling you to fix it with Morelli. When you disappeared I had to come to terms with my feelings for you.

"Babe, that night I felt something I have never felt before, I am a fool for all the stupid things I said to you. That first kiss in your lot, you owned me. That night just cemented it. There can be no other woman for me; it seems that you have ruined me for all other woman. But Babe, I need to know if you can give me a chance to make this right?"

I am speechless at his speech. I feel tears start to run down my face. He quickly wipes them away with his thumbs.

I want to tell him I can give him another chance, but I have the baby to think about too. I know I have to tell him, but will it change his mind?

"Ranger, I want to say that I can give you another chance, but what I am about to tell you may change your mind…"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I want to thank you for the support on this story. This is a Strong Stephanie story. _

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

I know I need to tell Ranger about the baby I am carrying, but I am really unsure of how he will react.

I didn't want to do it outside so I motioned for him to follow me to the house where we would be more comfortable. I quickly grab two bottles of water from the kitchen, and head into the living room. Ranger has sat on the couch, so I sit on my favorite chair.

"Babe, what is it?" I gulp.

"Ranger, it's not possible for everything to be the same."

"Why is that, babe?" I take a breath to steel myself for what I am about to tell him, I am unable to look at him so I look at my hands. 

"Because Ranger, things have changed. I really don't know how to say this, so I will just say the words. I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday. Right now I don't know much, just that I have a baby to think about. I know your stand on kids, so I will leave it up to you on how involved you are. I just know I have to put this baby first." I let my voice trail off.

As the silence looms, I thought he had left, until he kneeled in front of me. I felt his fingers under my chin, lifting it so I met his eyes.

"Have you been to a doctor yet?"

"I have an appointment in an hour."

"Good. Babe let me first tell you, I am not going anywhere, okay? When I got on the plane to come here, I had already decided no matter what I will not walk away again. I love you. You're carrying my child, which means I love my child too. I know it will take time for me to earn your trust again, but I will do it. We have our child to think about too." I feel tears fall at his words.

"I need to get ready to go. I need to be at the doctors a little early to fill out the paperwork."

"Do you have your insurance card?"

"Ranger, I don't have insurance."

"Babe, you do. You have since that first redecorating job." I still.

"I didn't know."

"I have a card, now go get ready." I nod and head to my room to get changed.

Thirty minutes later, we are at the doctor's office. Ranger insisted on coming with me, which I was happy about. I sat down and filled out the paperwork. Once I get it completed I hand it in, and sit down to wait.

As I am waiting to be called back, Ranger grabs my hand on holds it tightly, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles in a soothing manner.

"Stephanie?" a nurse calls from the door. I follow her back with Ranger right behind me. She quickly weighs me, than has me give a urine sample.

She takes me to the exam room, where she takes my vitals, then gives me a gown to change into. She leaves so I can change.

I quietly change into the gown, sit on the table, and lay the blanket over my legs. Ranger is instantly at my side rubbing my back.

Minutes later the doctor comes in.

"Hello Stephanie. I am Dr. Melissa Jameson. I understand you think you're pregnant, correct?"

"Yes, I am about a week late, I took two home tests and both were positive. I want to make sure."

"I instructed the nurse to run the test, I will go get the results in a moment, but first I wanted to ask how do you feel about the possibility of being pregnant?"

"At first I was scared, but I quickly realized that I loved the idea." Dr. Jameson smiled.

"Being pregnant for the first time is always scary, so it is understandable. I am going to go get the results, I will be right back." She quickly leaves the room.

Less than five minutes later, she comes back. She sits on the chair in front of me.

"Okay Stephanie, the test came back positive, so I am going to do a quick exam, then we will get dates together so we can figure out your due date, sound good?" I nod silently.

She has me lay back, and quickly does the exam.

"Okay, everything looks good so far. From the paperwork you filled out the first day of your last cycle was May 29th correct?"

"Yes." I notice she has a small wheel in her hand

"Okay, that would put you at about 5 weeks and 5 days. The baby is due March 5th. The conception date is June 12th. I want to schedule another appointment for a month from now. I have several handouts for you, which include what to watch for, and what foods to stay away from, any questions right now?" I could see the look in Ranger's eyes at the doctor's words.

"No."

She hands me a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and the handouts.

"I will see you in a month."

"Thank you Dr. Jameson." She leaves the room.

I sit on the table feeling in awe. Ranger comes to my side and wraps me in his arm.

"You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine." Instinctively my hand covered my stomach. It suddenly felt very real. I was having a baby.

Wow.

As I was in my internal thoughts, a mocha latte hand covers my hand.

"We are in this together, babe." I nod at his words.

I want to believe that he wants to be here but I can't help feel that it's all too good to be true.


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing_

**RPOV**

As we left the doctor's office, Steph was very quiet. I could tell she was thinking about my words earlier, and after the appointment. The expression on her face tells me she doesn't really believe me when I said I will not walk away again. Knowing the hurt I caused her, I don't blame her; I just hope she won't shut me out.

We stopped on the way to her house and got her prescription filled, she also picked up some crackers, and ginger tea; I suspected that is to help with her morning sickness.

Once we made it back to the house, she went straight to the large window facing the water. I watched as Steph just stared out the window, I could tell she was deep in thought but I couldn't take the silence anymore.

I walked up behind her, gently put my hands on her shoulders and ran my hands down her arms.

"Babe, talk to me. I need to know what you're thinking."

"Ranger, I just feel this is all too good to be true." I stilled.

"What is?"

"The fact you want to be here for the baby. I don't want to sound cold, but after spending an amazing night together, you left me, and told me to work it out with Morelli. What if I had? We both know that if I had worked things out with him, and then found out about the baby, things would have gotten bad, real bad."

She's right. Morelli would have flipped out. He probably would try to make our lives hell. My hands slid to cover her stomach.

"Babe, I know you don't believe me right now, that's okay. I know this isn't something we can work out in one day, that's why I am here for however long it takes. I meant it when I said I love you, I know I hurt you. Right now I want to talk about the baby."

"What about the baby, Ranger?"

"Are you planning to stay here or go back to Trenton?"

"I honestly don't know. Here my life is calm and simple. There I am always under scrutiny, every move I make, every decision I made. Hell, within minutes of leaving the bonds office I had a message on my cell from my mother saying how happy she was I 'quit that stupid job' and how she 'better hear I have worked things out with Joseph, no excuses' I don't think I could handle it, especially with the baby on the way."

"If you want to stay here, we will stay here. I just wanted to know if I should set up my laptop so I can work from here. I will not be separated from you and our child."

"Ranger, your life is in Trenton, that is where Rangeman is." I turned her so she could look in my eyes.

"I am not leaving you here alone. I want to be here every step of the way; I want to feel every movement, every kick. RangeMan is in good hands. Nothing, I mean nothing is more important right now."

I see the shock in her eyes at my words. Before I could say anything else a phone rang.

Steph pulled a cell out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice, no I am okay."

"When?"

"How bad?"

"How long?"

"No, I can manage."

"I will let you know when it's over. Thanks Alice."

Steph put her phone in her pocket then took off up the stairs. I quickly followed.

"Babe, what is it?"

"We have to get out of here, NOW. The entire area is being evacuated. You need to go to your hotel and get your things."

"Babe?"

"Damn it Ranger, GO! We have only three hours to get out of the area. A category 2 hurricane is heading our way, it may become a 3 before it hits. Now go!"

I am reluctant to leave her, but this is serious.

"Okay I will be back in fifteen." I kiss her senseless, turn and hurry from the room.

**SPOV**

After Ranger leaves I quickly pack my clothing up. I didn't have much to begin with so packing to leave is easy.

Minutes later my cell rang again.

"Hello?"

"Steph. It's Mary. Did Alice reach you?"

"Yes, I am packing up to leave now."

"Good. We are taking almost a direct hit, so things are going to be in the air until this passes. There is a change the diner is not going to reopen."

"I hope not, it's your livelihood Mary."

"I know honey, but I have insurance so it will be okay. I just ask that you call me when this is over so we can see if you will be able to work or not."

"I will Mary. I have to call Alice when it's over too, because the house may be too damaged to live in."

"Okay honey. Take care of yourself. Bye."

"I will. Thanks Mary. Bye."

As I step outside to put my stuff in my truck, Ranger pulls in, and another truck behind him. The man walks up to me.

"You must be Stephanie, I am Jeremy. Grandma sent me to board up the house to try to protect it."

"That's me. I am just finishing up getting my things. I will be leaving in just a few minutes."

"I will start with the upstairs windows then." He quickly walks away.

Ranger helps me grab the last few things from the house. We quickly get into the trucks and leave.

The traffic to get out is horrible, it took us two hours to get far enough way that we would be safe. By the time we got to a hotel that has rooms available, I am exhausted. After parking our trucks, Ranger comes to take my bags while I carry Rex.

I expected Ranger would have gotten two rooms, but when he checked in he got one key. I thought it would be a bad idea to share a room, until he took us up to a two-room suite.

Once we step into the living room, Ranger looks at me.

"This was the last opening they had; it works since there are two bedrooms. I won't force you to stay in my room. I will leave where you sleep up to you."

"This is fine, Ranger. We can figure that out a little later, right now I need to rest. I am feeling very tired."

"Go rest, I will get us some dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, Ranger." I kiss his cheek and go into one of the rooms.

I change into a long shirt and lay on the bed. Minutes after my head hits the pillow I am asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I want to thank you for the continued support as I write this story. _

_I own nothing._

**RPOV**

When Steph went into the bedroom to rest, I looked over the menu for room service. I wanted to do something special for her. I place our order, and ask the food be brought up in two hours to allow Steph time to rest.

A while later I hear the first claps of thunder. Even though we are out of the danger zone we still will get some from the storm. An hour later, Steph comes out of her room.

"Did the storm wake you?"

"Yes, but it's alright. I didn't want to sleep long, anyway."

"Do you feel better?"

"Much. I just can't believe how easily I get tired."

"I understand, it just means you may have to take it easy more."

"I know."

"Dinner will be here in about an hour."

"Sounds good."

I watch as she moves to the window to watch the storm come in. I follow and stand behind her. Instinctively I wrap my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. She stiffens at first, but then relaxed some against me. I put my chin on her shoulder gently.

I knew that I had to find a way to make her see I will earn her trust again. I think I know how.

"When I was little, my three brothers and I would jump trees. It made me feel like I could fly. One summer, I was seven, when my brothers didn't want to jump one tree. I did it anyway. Not the smartest move on my part. The tree branch I landed on broke under my weight, and I fell out of the tree, breaking my arm in two places." I felt her relax even more.

"When my mom came she was not happy. When we got home from the emergency room, she made me swear on a bible I would never do that again. I guess that is why I ended up in Special Forces, I loved the rush of flying, but in the Forces I jumped out of planes."

"Why are you telling me this Ranger?"

"I think it's time I tell you more about myself don't you think?"

Before she could answer there was a knock on the door, I went to check and saw it was room service.

"Dinner is here babe."

**SPOV**

We sit down and eat in silence. While we are eating we see lightening and a loud clap of thunder, then there was a large flash of blue, then the power went out. We rush to the window in time to see a large tree hit Rangers SUV. The tree had taken down power lines and made a transformer blow.

"Shit."

"I hope you put insurance on the rental."

"I did, but that is the last thing I am worried about, I can take care of it."

Ranger went and found candles, sat them on the table and lit them so we had light to eat.

The wind grew stronger. When we had put the dishes on the cart for room service, Ranger went into his bedroom and brought out a blanket. I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor in your room; this storm is getting worse by the minute. If something happens I want to be in the same room."

"Ranger, you don't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the bed as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

"Babe, if I am in bed with you I will be holding you."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Okay, now go put the blanket back."

While he does that, I go do my nightly routine, then lay in bed. As I am waiting for him to return, I start to feel all my fears come to the surface again. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear Ranger come into the bedroom, or feel him climb into bed until he pulls me against him. I stiffen slightly at his touch.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I feel a shiver run down my back as he tries to soothe me by running his hand up and down my arm.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I am going to turn into my mother or Val. I'm worried that I will be alone after the baby is born because you will leave, that this will be just like it was with Rachel."

Ranger pulls me tighter against his chest.

"Babe, you are nothing like your mother or Val, our son or daughter will have the most loving mother any child could ask for. This is nothing like Rachel, I didn't love her, but babe, I love you; we are in this together. When our baby is born, he or she will come home to us, I won't make the same mistake I did with Julie. I will prove to you how much I love you, and that I mean it when I say I will not leave you. I know you're scared, but please try to relax."

"Right now everything is in the air; I may lose my home and job because of this storm. Going back to Trenton just isn't in the cards for me."

"Babe, until the storm is over, we can't be sure of anything. Go to sleep, by the time we wake up it should be gone, and we can take care of things as they come."

Despite my fears and worry, I start drifting off listening to Ranger telling me how much he loves me, and he isn't going anywhere. I feel him place his hand on my stomach in a protective manner. Even though I still can't completely trust him, I hope that we are going in the right direction.

**RPOV**

As Steph falls asleep in my arms, I am unable to sleep. I want to marry her, but I know that is the last thing she wants, she already feels as if she will be another Rachel. I need to prove to her that I will not leave no matter what.

The question is how?


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed is I had turned over in my sleep so my face was buried in Ranger's neck, he still had me tightly against him. I didn't move because I was so tightly held I couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

A few minutes later, the bout of nausea hit. As I struggled to get out of Ranger's grip he woke.

"Babe? What's wrong." His voice was thick with sleep.

"Let go. Sick." I managed to gasp out.

He quickly let go, I went running toward the bathroom, barely making it. As I was dry heaving I felt a warm cloth hit my neck and I felt a hand rub my back.

"Are you okay?" I could only nod as I fell back against him.

When I was finally able to get up, I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Some of the crackers and ginger tea would be good."

"I will get it; let's get you back to bed first."

He helped me to the bed, then left to get the crackers and tea. I leaned my head back against the headboard with my eyes closed as I waited for the dizziness to pass.

A few minutes later I heard Ranger come back into the room. I opened my eyes as he gently sat next to me. He handed me the tea and sat the crackers next to me. I sipped the tea and ate a few crackers.

"How are you feeling babe?" I patted his knee.

"I'm fine. Thankfully I get sick once than I am usually good for the day. Has the storm passed?"

"Yes, there is some damage here, but the reports I got it is much worse out in the Beach." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I was afraid of that."

"We will go check it out for ourselves later this morning." I nodded.

Once I finished the tea and crackers, I picked up my purse and pulled out my cell.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if Alice or Mary called." When I turned my phone on it beeped indicating voice messages. I pressed the button for my voicemail.

"You have two messages." The voice announced. I pressed the button to play the messages.

"First message: Steph, It's Mary. I have good news and bad news. The good news is the diner is still standing; the bad news is we will be shut down for at least a month or more for repairs. When you get back here, give me a call." I sighed. I am out of a job, at least temporarily.

"Second Message: Stephanie, this is Alice. I have checked on the house, and it has sustained significant damage. It isn't a total loss, but it will take time to fix it, however, my house was also damaged too. I simply cannot afford to repair both, not when the insurance is going to take so long to help. I have decided to sell both, and move inland closer to my grandson and his family. I am simply getting too old to deal with this. Call me when you can please." I sigh again; I just got a double whammy.

"Babe?"

"The diner is shut down for a month possibly more for repairs, and the house has significant damage, Alice is selling because her house was damaged too, and she can't do both."

"I'm sorry babe."

"It's okay. I will figure something out."

"No babe, WE will figure it out." I could only nod at his words.

**RPOV**

An hour and a half later, we left the hotel. We made the trip back, but it was slow going with the damaged areas. As we got closer to the shore the damage got worse. We knew that the eye of the storm had hit land a hundred miles south, but the area still got hit with the category two winds.

When we finally got to the house, Alice was there with her grandson looking at the damage. Steph walked around herself to see the damage, I went to talk to Alice. I had an idea.

"Alice?"

"Yes, young man?"

"My name is Carlos Manoso, Steph is my girlfriend. She told me you're selling?"

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend, but yes I am. I have two houses to sell."

"I will buy this one. Steph loves it here, and I want her to stay where she is happy."

"Okay, son. Follow me and we can talk about it." I followed her to her car and we discussed the transaction.

Fifteen minutes later the house was bought. I made the calls to have the money sent to her bank account and I called contractors to start fixing the house the next day. I am going to make sure this house is the same way it was before, with a few added surprises.

I decided it's time to start letting Steph see Carlos the man, not just Ranger. I know that if I want to get her trust back I need to show her parts of me she doesn't see. I know just how to do it. I called my pilot to have the plane ready to take off in two days, heading to Florida.

I am going to take Steph to see the one woman that helped me form into the man I have become.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I want to thank you for all the amazing reviews, especially to the guest reviewers I couldn't respond to personally. All the characters belong to JE I am just borrowing them. All mistakes are mine; I do not have a beta._

**SPOV**

I walked along the beach in front of the house feeling depressed. I had lost my home. Since Alice was selling the house I knew I needed to find another place to live and fast. Maybe I could find a two bedroom apartment nearby. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Alice had left, or that Ranger was behind me.

"Are you okay, babe?" I sighed.

"I don't know, Ranger. I lost my home, and my job, although the diner will reopen. I am at a total loss of what to do."

"Babe, it will be okay. Let's head back to the hotel, and we will figure it out." I nod silently. I quietly follow Ranger to my SUV; he helps me into the passenger seat, he kisses my head before closing the door. I want to believe him that it will be okay, but I don't know if I can trust him.

As he drives, my thoughts are on the baby. It has only been a few days and I am already fucking up. How am I going to be able to take care of the baby like this? I can't help but feel like a bad mother already. My hand moves to my stomach instinctively, my thumb making small circles.

When we arrive at the hotel, I want to tell Ranger how I am feeling, but I don't know how to explain it to him. I walk into my room silently, even though it's barely noon I am exhausted both emotionally and mentally. I lay on the bed and give into the tears that threatened. I don't know how long I was crying until Ranger came in and pulled me into his arms. I instantly fought him.

"Babe, don't fight me. Please don't fight me." He pleads. His grip tightened around me, I could tell I was freaking batman out. He started talking to me in Spanish, I don't know what he was saying but it calmed me down.

I pulled away from him. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Babe, what is it?" I silently shake my head.

"Don't shut me out babe. If something is upsetting you I want to know about it." I don't mean to shut him out, I just feel like I can't take much more.

**RPOV**

As we drove to the hotel, I knew Steph was worrying about things, namely the baby. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she had moved her hand to her stomach drawing circles with her thumb. I know she has her fears, hell so do I. I mean; I carry two guns and a knife, what kind of father could I possibly make? I love Steph so much, but I know she doesn't truly believe me. I have messed up with her so much; I say a prayer I can fix it, even though I don't practice Catholic anymore.

When Steph goes to her room, I finalize the plans for the trip to Miami; I even talk to the doctor to make sure she can fly. When I am finished I hear her crying in her room. I try to calm her down but she fights me, which tears me apart inside, knowing that I did this. I decide it's time to tell her about our trip.

"Babe, we need to talk." She stiffens at my words.

"Okay."

"Do you remember when I said it's time for me to tell you more about myself?" I see the question in her eyes.

"Yes I do."

"I still think it's time for that. In fact, I have planned a trip for us to Miami. I think with everything that has happened you need to relax; the stress isn't good for you or the baby. And while we are there if you will let me, I will take you to meet my Abeula Rosa; she is the most important woman in my life other than you." I see the shock in her eyes.

"You want me to meet your Abeula?"

"I do, babe. She is the one that helped me become the man I am today, well for the most part. She straightened me out when I was a punk kid. She supported my decision to go to the Army. Like you she supported me no matter what."

"Why wouldn't I support you, Ranger? From day one, you have helped me in ways others wouldn't. Like you the only person in my life that truly supported me was my grandparents, although grandpa died years ago."

"That is why I want her to meet you, I want her to know the woman I love, and about our child." I see the emotions run across her face.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 10am."

"Okay."

"Babe, don't worry, Abeula will love you."

"If you say so Ranger."

"I do, and babe, it's Carlos."

Steph's eyebrows shot up at my words.

**A/N: I have to ask you faithful readers- do you think Ranger taking Steph to Miami and showing her Carlos going to help her forgive him? Or will it backfire? **

**Next chapter is the trip to Miami and seeing Abuela Rosa**


	10. Chapter 10

_I own nothing. _

_A/N: I am putting the Spanish parts into italics instead of translating._

**RPOV**

We spend the evening and the next morning just relaxing. At 9am we head to the airport to fly to Miami. I can tell Steph is nervous about going, but I hope in the end it will help us move forward. Once we were boarded the plane, I helped her settle into her seat.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm fine. I think we should go see your Abeula first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know she is very important to you, so she should be your first stop there."

"I will call her when we land." She nods silently.

The flight is smooth, before long we land in Miami. When we step off the plane there are two explorers parked to the side. One of my Miami men gets out of the second explorer and gets in the first, than it leaves. I help Steph into the explorer; put our bags into the back. I call Abeula to let her know that I am in Miami and will be at her house soon with someone special.

The drive to Abeula's house takes an hour. I know Steph is nervous about meeting her but I hope that this works.

When we pull to a stop in front of Abeula's house, she is on the porch waiting. When I get out of the SUV, she comes down the steps.

"_Carlitos!"_ she hugs me tightly

"_Abeula."_

"_You look well. You are well right?"_

"_Yes, I am well. Actually, that is why we are here. I want you to meet Stephanie."_

"_Stephanie? The woman you have told me about?"_

"_Yes. I have to be honest, I messed up with her. I brought her here hoping I can show her the true me."_

"_Maybe if I talk to her, it will help." _ I can only shrug. I turn and Steph is standing at the side of the SUV looking confused. I reach my hand out to her. She hesitates for a moment before taking my hand. I pull her to my side.

"Steph, this is my Grandmother Rosa. She does understand English and can speak it although she prefers Spanish."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"It's Abeula dear. Let's go inside."

We follow her into the house. We make our way to the living room where we sit on the couch. Steph excuses herself to the restroom.

"_What is wrong, Carlito? I can see it in your eyes."_

"_Like I said, I messed up. I love her; I'm in love with her. When we met, I felt an instant connection to her. We slept together a little over a month ago, the next morning I walked away, that was the biggest mistake by walking away. She left me a few days later. It took me a month to find her. We just found out that she is pregnant." _Before I can say another word I feel her hand hit me upside the head.

"_What am I going to do with you!? I thought you would have learned with Rachel that you need to think before jumping!"_

"_This is nothing like Rachel. I love her so much it hurts. Ever since I found her she has been holding back. I can tell that she has closed off toward me. For the first time in my life I feel like everything I have ever wanted is being handed to me, but I feel like I am losing it."_

"_Have you told her you love her?"_

"_I have. But she won't say it back. I don't know if it's because she doesn't love me or is too afraid to open back up to me."_

"_Let me talk to her, Carlito. Maybe she needs to hear it from someone else. And maybe if she sees the real you, that may help."_

"_Okay. I am trying to show her the real me."_

"_I know you are."_

We look up as Steph comes back into the room.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm fine." I don't quite believe her, but I won't push it.

Abeula stands up.

"May I talk to you, Stephanie?" I see the worry cross her face.

"Sure."

**SPOV**

I follow Abeula into the kitchen. I can't help but wonder what she could want to talk to me about.

"Would you like some ice tea?"

"Yes please. Thank you." I sit quietly as she pours two glasses of ice tea.

"Carlito tells me you're pregnant." I feel fear shoot through me at her words.

"Yes I am. I am almost six weeks."

"You feel like he is only at your side out of obligation don't you?" I am shocked she knew exactly how I am feeling.

"Yes, he told me about Rachel. Even though he has told me that this is different, I can't help but feel he doesn't want this."

"He does want this, Stephanie. My grandson loves you. Ever since he has met you, I have heard nothing but how 'Stephanie did this or did that' I know he messed up, he told me. He is afraid you will walk away from him."

"You don't understand. I don't see Carlos the man, I only get to see Ranger. I know very little about him. I am scared he will come to resent me because of this."

"Do you love him?" I sigh.

"Ever since I met him, he has done nothing but support me. He has been my mentor and friend for so long, but somewhere along the line I fell in love with him. But he has always told me that he doesn't want a relationship."

"He only said that because of his own fears, Stephanie. He needs to hear those words from you. He told me that for the first time he feels as if he is getting everything he has ever wanted. But he is afraid you will walk away from him." I can only nod silently.

"Stephanie, I know you are unsure of everything, but you need to talk to Carlos. I know that if you tell him how you truly feel, he will make you see that he does want this baby."

"You're right." She smiles.

"Of course I am. Besides, it takes a strong woman to keep him in line." I couldn't keep from laughing at that.

Ranger walks into the kitchen as we laughed.

"Shit, you're telling her embarrassing things about me aren't you?"

"Language, young man!" I am shocked to see Ranger roll his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes!?"

"I can roll my eyes babe."

Before I can say another word Rosa stands up.

"You two need to talk. There is a lot that needs to be cleared up. Carlos take her for a walk along the garden and for the love of God, stop hiding!"

"Yes ma'am."

He takes my hand and leads me to the garden; we walk silently until we get to a bench. He motions to sit down, so we do.

"Can I ask you something, babe?" I know it's time to open up.

"Sure."

"Do you feel like I am here out of obligation?" I drop my eyes to my hands as I feel tears well up.

"A part of me does, yes, but I am also scared you will resent me because of this." I feel his fingers under my chin, lifting it so I look into his eyes.

"Babe, I am here because I love you, I can never resent you. You're giving me everything I have ever wanted."

"But…"

"But nothing, babe. I am here for the long haul. You are the first woman to want to see the real me, not just the money I have."

"You know your money is the last thing I care about."

"I know that, that is one of the many reasons I love you." Okay Steph, it's time to pull on the big girl panties.

"I love you too…"

Before I can get another word out; his lips crash into mine into a demanding kiss. Instinctively my hands fist in his shirt. When he finally pulls back I am breathless and I'm sure my eyes were glazed over.

"What was that?" His wolf grin appears.

"If you don't know what that was, I guess I need to do it again." Before I could utter a word, he kisses me again, but this time it was tender and loving.

When he pulls back again, I am once again breathless, and my panties are way passed ruined.

"Wow."

"I can agree with that, babe." He leaned his forehead against mine and just looked into my eyes. For the first time I was truly seeing Carlos.

"Babe, I want us to work, I want us to be happy together, so I need to be honest with you. When we get back to Virginia Beach, you don't have to worry about a place to stay; I bought the house from Alice. Now, before you get upset, I did it for you and our baby. I know that you are happy there, and I will do anything in my power to make sure you are happy."

To say I am shocked is an understatement. I feel tears run down my face.

"You bought it? Just because I love it there?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"You're a good man, you know that right?"

"I don't think so, but I love that you think that. Let's head inside." We walked back into the house holding hands. We spent the rest of the afternoon looking through old photos of Carlos. I knew by looking at the pictures the baby will be beautiful.

We headed to his house around 4 in the afternoon. When we pull up I am shocked at the sheer size of his house.

"Wow, this is nice."

"Just wait until you see the rest."

We walk inside and I fall even more in love with the house. As I walked into the kitchen, I catch sight of the beach behind the house. I stood at the sliding glass door and just stared. I knew that we still had a lot to talk about but I began to feel hopeful for the future.

_**Do you think Carlos is on the right track?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_I own nothing._

**RPOV**

I watched as Steph looked out the window toward the beach. I could tell by the look on her face that she loves it here already. When she turns away from the window, I can tell something is on her mind.

"Ranger?"

"Yea, Babe?"

"Why don't you live here?"

"I did, but when I met you, I couldn't leave. I had an instant connection to you."

"Do you ever wish you did move back here?"

"Sometimes yes, because Abuela is here. But Trenton became home to me because you were there."

"What if I wasn't in Trenton?"

"Then where you go is where I go."

"But Rangeman…" I step in front of her, cupping her face with my hands.

"I can run Rangeman from anywhere, hell I could start up another office wherever we decide to live. No big deal."

"What about your parents? I'm sure they would miss you if I took you away from them."

"Babe, I haven't really talked to my parents since before Julie was born." I watch her brow furrow in confusion.

"They didn't approve of the fact that I wanted to marry Rachel for the baby. Abuela was the only one that supported me on the decision."

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry, Babe. It is what it is. That is why I wanted to bring you here; I knew that Abuela would accept you no questions asked. She will accept our baby too."

"At least someone will. I know my mother is going to freak out when she finds out, so she won't accept the baby. I am not sure about my father, though." I can tell by the look in her eyes that it hurts her knowing that her family may not accept our child.

"I promise you, Babe, the baby will be surrounded with love when he or she comes."

"I know. What would you think if I said let's stay here, at least for now?"

"You want to stay here in Miami?"

"I like it here, plus you're closer to Rosa, and your daughter. I can always find a doctor here for the baby. Everything I own is in the bags we came with so I don't have to move anything." To say I am shocked at her words is putting it mildly.

"I have no problem with that, Babe, in fact, I can send Marco who runs Rangeman here to Trenton along with his core team, and have my team come here."

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can, we usually change the teams around anyway, but when I decided to stay in Trenton we didn't. I will have to go to Trenton for a week or two, though to help with the transition."

"Do you mind if I go with you? I really should tell my parents about the baby. And I want to talk to Mary Lou."

"If you want to come, you can. Let me know when you will be going to see your parents because I am going with you."

"I can do that." I give her a soft kiss.

"Good. Now I want to show you something." I take her hand and lead her upstairs.

We walk into my home office; I step to my safe, put in the combination, and pull out the box I picked up almost a year ago. When I turn around, I see Steph's eyes widen.

"Before you say anything, I bought this almost a year ago when I realized that you were the woman for me. I am not going to pressure you into anything; I just want you to know that it's here when you're ready for it."

I open the box to show her the ring I found for her. When she sees it I can tell she loves it. I knew flashy wasn't something she liked so I went with simple. The ring is 24 carat yellow gold with a two carat diamond flanked by smaller diamonds and sapphires around the band.

"It's beautiful."

"Remember, Babe, no pressure."

"I can't believe you're showing me this."

"I know, but I want you to know I am serious about marrying you when you're ready, not a minute sooner okay?"

"Okay." I put the ring back into the safe.

I take her to the master bedroom. She stops when we step into the room.

"Wow."

"You like it?"

"It's just like the rest of the house it's beautiful." She walks over to the wall that has pictures of Julie lined up, showing her as she has grown. I walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her, gently putting my hands over the baby.

"She is beautiful."

"Thank you, Babe. Even though I don't get to see her often I get pictures all the time. I do regret giving my rights to her up, but in the end it was best for her." I can tell that she is getting tired.

"I brought you in here so you know where you are sleeping tonight. I will take the guest room next door."

"I won't kick you out of your room."

"You're not kicking me out of it; I am offering it to you." She sighs.

"There is no reason we can't share the bed, Ranger. We did at the hotel without a problem."

"Are you sure, Babe? And it's Carlos, not Ranger."

"I'm sure. I am trying to remember that, but you have always been Ranger to me, I am just now seeing Carlos."

"I know, Babe. Let's get you settled in for the night, you look tired."

"I'm fine."

"Babe, it's been a long day. Why don't you rest and I will bring you up some dinner?"

"Okay."

"Good." I kiss her nose then head downstairs.

**SPOV**

When Ran.. Carlos heads downstairs I can't help but feel happy for the first time in a long time. I am truly seeing the man behind the blank mask. I step into the bathroom and take care of necessary business. When I step out, I quickly change into a tank top and boy shorts so I am comfortable.

I pull the covers back and climb into the bed. I lean against the headboard and just think about everything that has happened in the last weeks. I get so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Carlos came into the room with a tray filled with food. The smells made my stomach growl loudly.

"Hungry, Babe?"

"Starving."

"Good, there is more if you are still hungry after this." He sits the tray over my legs and sits next to me.

I look at all the food on the tray; he had brought up some stir fry chicken, rice, and veggies. Even though I am not a huge veggie fan, I know I need to eat more veggies so I eat everything on my plate, while he eats his dinner.

"That was wonderful."

"Thanks, Babe, Abuela would have my ass if I didn't cook you proper meals."

"You cooked!?"

"Don't sound so shocked, Babe." He chuckled.

He took the tray, now filled with empty plates, back downstairs. When I put my head on the pillows, I instantly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**i wanted to thank all of you for the well wishes.. i am doing better, but will be taking it one day at a time...**

**SPOV**

I woke up once again with my face in Carlos' neck. I could tell he was awake, but was staying still so he didn't bother me. As I started to stretch in his arms he pulled back to look at me. I moved to my back, and he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Morning, babe."

"Mmm morning." I looked over at the clock and saw it was a little after 8. Before I moved Carlos grabbed some crackers off the nightstand for me.

"I brought these up with me last night. I will go grab some ginger tea for you, okay?"

"Thanks." He kisses my forehead; then he heads downstairs.

I carefully sit up and lean against the headboard. I notice he had put my cell on the nightstand beside me so I pick it up to check for any messages. I notice there is a missed call from Mary Lou, and a voicemail.

I press the button to listen to the message as Carlos comes into the room with the tea.

**RPOV**

When I step into the bedroom, Steph is listening to a message on her phone, when her eyes meet mine I instantly knew something is wrong. I quickly move to her side as she dials a number with tears in her eyes.

"Mare, it's me."

"What happened?"

"When?"

"I planned to come in a few weeks, but this changes that. I will be there as soon as possible."

"No I won't need a place to stay, Mare. I will let you know when I am due in. Thanks for letting me know. Bye."

As she puts the phone down, the tears start flowing down her cheeks. I quickly pulled her into my arms. But she pulls away and picks her phone up again, and dials another number.

"Grandma, it's me."

"Mare called me. Is daddy okay?"

"How bad is it?"

"I will be flying in as soon as possible, I can't tell you that, grandma. I left because I needed to get away from the 'burg, among other things."

"I don't care if Ma doesn't like it. I am living a simple life now, it's quiet and I don't have people constantly watching every move I make."

"When you see him, tell him I love him and I am on my way."

"Love you too, grandma. Bye." She buried her face into my chest.

"Babe, what is it?" She didn't answer right away, but I knew that was so she could calm down.

"I have to go to Trenton now, instead of a few weeks from now. My father was in a serious car accident last night. "

"I will call the pilot and have the plane ready to leave within the hour. It will be okay babe."

"I really don't believe that right now, Carlos. My father will be okay, but he was hurt pretty bad. To make matters worse, my mother has really gone off the deep end since I left. From what grandma said, me leaving Trenton has 'embarrassed her for the last time' whatever she meant by that. When I tell her about the baby who knows how she will react."

"Babe, your mother won't do anything to you as long as I am around. I won't allow her to stress you out. Just hearing about the accident is hard enough on you."

"I will be fine once I know my father truly is okay."

"Let me call the pilot, you start packing." She nods and walks to the closet, pulling out her bag, and tossing clothes in it.

Once I get the pilot on standby I quickly pack my bag.

"Babe, since we are going now, I can get Trenton ready for Marco and his team, I also plan to bring whoever wants to come with us from Trenton. The same will happen for here. I told Marco that if anyone wants to move with him other than the core to let me know." I can tell she is a little surprised at my words, but she remains silent.

We make our way to the airport, board the plane, and settle in for the flight to Trenton. I just pray that this doesn't cause any unnecessary heartache for Steph.


	13. Chapter 13

_I own nothing._

**SPOV **

The entire flight to Trenton, I try to rest. I know that what I am facing when we get there will be hard in so many ways.

When we land, I see three Rangeman SUVs lined up. As I walk down the steps, Tank, Les, Bobby, Hector, and Hal all meet us. I am shocked when they each give me a hug. When I look at Carlos I see he has a smirk on his face. The look on his face tells me that the men around me were going to be coming to Miami with us.

Tank and Bobby drive us to St. Francis. Carlos helps me out of the SUV, puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me inside with Tank and Bobby following behind us. We quickly find my father's room, but before we get to the room, my mother and Joe Morelli come in the double doors.

"Oh no." I groan.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! Where have you been?! I have not seen you in over a month and a half!" my mother screams.

"Jesus Cupcake! I have been searching all over for you! Couldn't you tell your boyfriend you were leaving?" I stiffened at their words.

"I don't have to explain anything to either of you; we broke up almost four months ago Morelli. It's time you get that. I am a grown woman, mother. I don't need your permission to move on with my life. I came here to see my father."

"Well you can't see him! I forbid it!" I am shocked at her words, but it quickly turns to anger.

"You forbid me from seeing my father? You are truly unbelievable."

I turn to walk away, but a wave of dizziness hits me, and I sway.

"Babe, are you okay?" I hear the concern in Carlos' words.

I start to nod, but instead the world goes dark.

**RPOV**

When I notice Steph start to sway, I start to get concerned. When she passes out, I have to move fast to catch her.

"Babe!" Bobby is instantly at my side.

"We need to get her to an exam room, boss. We have to find out why she passed out."

"I know why she passed out, Brown. The stress of hearing about her father and these two idiots got to her. She is pregnant."

"She is what?!" Mrs. Plum screeched.

I ignored her and carried my babe to the exam room, with Bobby and a doctor following.

"You said she is pregnant, sir?"

"Yes, she is almost six weeks." The doctor nods as he examines her.

I watch as Bobby takes her vitals. He tells the doctor her vitals, but I am unable to hear them.

"Okay, her BP is way too high. I am going to do an ultrasound to check on the baby when she wakes up. High blood pressure can cause a miscarriage. It's very important that she remains calm when she wakes up. I will keep her overnight just to be on the safe side." I nod silently.

The doctor leaves the room, but Bobby stays.

"You guys are having a baby?"

"Yes, we are. That is also part of the reason why we are staying in Miami. Here is too stressful for her. This just proves it. I could lose them both."

"Listen man, they will be okay. Stephanie is a strong woman, and the baby will be just as strong." I nod silently. I know he is right. I sit next to my babe holding her hand, and praying for her and the baby to be okay.

An hour later, Steph starts to stir. When her eyes open, they lock with mine. I press the button calling the nurse.

"Hey, Babe."

"What happened?"

"Your blood pressure spiked when we were dealing with your mother and Morelli, and you passed out. You have to stay here overnight. I could have lost you and the baby." I see the fear in her eyes at my words.

Before she can say anything the doctor walks in.

"How do you feel Miss Plum? Any pain."

"No, none."

"Good, I am going to send you down for an internal ultrasound so we can check the baby. As long as your blood pressure stays down tonight, I will send you home in the morning."

"Will I be put on bed rest?"

"Not unless it is necessary." The doctor leaves after checking her vitals.

Twenty minutes later, two orderlies come in to take Steph down for the ultrasound. I go with her so I can get a glimpse of the baby.Í

When the tech has the image up; my breath catches. The tech points out the baby, but I already knew where it was. I am instantly in love with my baby.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this out.

I own nothing; I only use them for fun. All mistakes are mine.

**SPOV**

As I was being taken back to my room, I was feeling shock and elation. We saw the baby for the first time; I don't think I will ever forget the look on Carlos' face. The love in his eyes as he looked at the screen was undeniable. The fear I felt had melted away, I knew that the baby was okay.

Once I was back into the room, Bobby had appeared.

"How are you feeling, Bomber?"

"I am okay Bobby."

"The baby?"

"Is fine." I watched as a smile crossed his face.

"I also have some news about your father."

"Well, don't keep me waiting, Bobby!"

"He will be fine, but it will take a time for him to fully recover. He has a broken leg, four broken ribs, a concussion, and various cuts and bruises. I was able to get in to see him; he has not woken up yet. I think once your released you should be able to see him."

"I don't think so Bobby, my mother will make sure I can't get in to see him."

"You will get to see him." I nodded silently.

I watched as Bobby and Carlos did their silent communication before Bobby left. I rested my head against the pillow and tried to sleep, although it didn't come. My mind kept replaying everything my mother and Morelli said. I was in shock that they acted that way, I had the feeling the longer I stayed her the harder they would push me.

"What's wrong babe? I can see smoke."

"Hardy har har, funny man." Carlos chuckles.

"I am just thinking about what my mother and Morelli said. I am just so tired of them acting like this. We can't stay long, Carlos. If we do, who knows what those two will do."

"I promise you Babe, we will get in to see your father, and then we will go back to Miami."

I finally felt comforted enough to sleep.

**FPOV**

As I came awake, I heard voices beside me; I knew it was my wife and that Morelli kid. I decided to not let them know I am awake just yet so I can hear what they are saying.

"I can't believe it, Joseph. She ran off with that thug, and got pregnant by him."

"I won't accept that, Mrs. Plum. I won't allow Cupcake to have Manoso's kid."

_Oh really, Morelli? You will not touch my daughter or my grandchild._

"But what can you possibly do, Joseph?"

"Simple, Mrs. Plum. I will do anything it takes for her to lose that child. As you saw she fainted earlier and is in a room now."

"Like hell you will, Morelli."

"Frank! You're awake!"

"I am awake. And I heard everything you just said. Let me first tell you, if you go anywhere near my daughter or her baby, you both will regret it. Second, when I come home Helen, you are to be gone. The fact that you are working up a plan to bring harm to Stephanie and her baby is so cruel, I didn't think you had that mean of a bone in your body, I guess I was wrong."

"Frank..."

"Oh shut it, Helen. You are to leave this hospital and not come back. You too, Morelli."

I watched silently as they left my room. I pressed the call button for the nurse and waited. When she came in I asked her to get the information for Stephanie's room. While I waited, Ranger came into my room.

"Sir."

"Ranger, how is my daughter and grandchild?" I saw his eyes widen slightly.

"They are fine, Sir. But Stephanie is worried about you."

"I know Helen and that Morelli boy didn't let her in here to see me, and they caused her to faint. Look Ranger, those two are up to no good. They will stop at nothing to hurt them."

"I know that, Sir. That is why we won't be staying here. Being here is causing Steph stress."

"Where are you guys living?"

"Miami, Sir. I am moving to the office there."

"Good."

"Sir, you are more than welcome to visit whenever you want."

"I appreciate that son. As soon as I get better, I will be down, permanently."

Ranger's eyebrow shoots up.

"This city is sucking the life out of her, and me too for that matter. We both need a fresh start."

"Let me know when you're ready to come down and I will take care of everything."

"Let Stephanie know, that I am okay."

"I will. She will be released in the morning. She is sleeping now. I know she won't leave here without seeing you."

"That is good to hear, what exactly happened?"

"Her blood pressure spiked, which caused her to faint. The good thing is there was no effect on the baby."

"Thank God. Look Ranger, I know something happened between you and Steph, but it's obvious that you have worked it out. I hope that the two of you are finding a happy place together."

"We are working toward out happy place, Sir. I am not pressuring her at all. I am letting her decide where we go."

"Good man."

"I will let you get some rest; I need to go check on Steph. We will come see you in the morning."

"Give my daughter a kiss for me."

"Yes, Sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, son."

I watched as Ranger left my room. I knew that with him by her side, Stephanie would realize her dreams and fly.

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

As I woke up, it took me a little while to remember I was in the hospital. I looked to my side and saw Carlos asleep in the chair clutching my hand. Bobby was by my feet. I gently squeezed Carlos' hand, which causes him to jump up. He looks around the room, when he finally looks at me, I can see the stress melt away.

"Hey."

"Hey Babe. I was able to see your dad last night after you fell asleep."

"Is he okay?"

"He is okay, Babe. He threw your mother and Morelli out of his room, and told them to not come back."

"Why?" I can feel myself starting to panic.

"Calm down, Babe. I guess he woke up and heard them plotting a way to hurt you and the baby. Frank let them have it; he told Morelli if he comes near you, he will regret it, he then told your mother that she is to be gone by the time he gets home. Your father is planning to come to Miami as soon as he is able. He feels like this town is sucking the life out of you, and him."

"He is leaving my mother!?"

"I guess so, Babe."

"I don't believe it."

"I think you should wait until you see him later." I nod silently.

**R/S**

Two hours later, I was released with instructions to rest as much as possible. Ranger took me to my fathers' room. When we stepped in, I was shocked at how battered he was. Before I could take more than one step closer to the bed, he turned his head and looked at me.

"Hi, Pumpkin."

"Oh, Daddy." I felt tears run down my face.

I walked to him and sat next to him, taking his hand.

"I'm okay Pumpkin, calm down. Getting upset is not good for my grandbaby. I am sure Ranger told you about what your mother and Morelli had done, let me assure you, they will not come anywhere near you. The way she acted toward you is appalling at the very least. I don't understand why she decided that you are not allowed in here to see me, but I set her straight real fast. I meant what I said; being here is not good for you. I am sure that when I tell Edna that I am going to Florida to be closer to you, she will follow. I know Ranger is going to find a way to get me down now, but I need to get everything settled here first."

"Like what, Daddy?"

"The divorce for one, I am going to let your mother keep the house. Once that is taken care of, I will be moving down. I can't say how long, but it will be before the baby comes. I won't miss that for anything. With any luck this will be my first grandson." I can only laugh.

We spend the next few hours visiting with my day, laughing and joking. For the first time I can feel at ease knowing my father is okay.

**JPOV**

When I saw Cupcake arrive at the hospital with that thug I instantly felt rage take over me. When she fainted and I heard that thug say she is pregnant I saw red. She is pregnant!? By that thug, no less?! I have been trying to get her to marry me and start a family, but she ran off with HIM and got pregnant? Un-fucking-believable. I had the feeling something was going on between them from the start, and this just proves it. I know that she cheated on me with him; the girl that says she won't forgive cheating does it? I mean she kissed him in her parking lot for fucks sake. Just weeks after meeting him!

I decide to go to the hospital to try to get information on how she and our baby are. I still can't believe she isn't getting a DNA test, I mean she should so she can prove the baby belongs to me, then I will force her to marry me for the sake of our child. I step up to the desk.

"Stephanie Plum's room number please."

"I'm sorry sir, she has been released. Her boyfriend has taken her home."

"I am her boyfriend, I have not taken her anywhere, are you saying you let her leave with someone else?" I watch with satisfaction as the nurse gulps.

I don't even allow her to say another word before I storm away.

I decide to go to Mr. Plum's room in hopes I catch her there. As I get closer to the door I see Manoso has two of his goons standing guard. I step forward, but they block the doorway.

"You have to leave, Morelli." One growls.

"I think not. I have official police business with Mr. Plum."

"Funny, Eddie Gazarra just left. Nice try. Now leave."

"You can't keep me away, Santos." He just glares.

I decide to just leave, no need to cause a scene… yet.

I leave the hospital, drive to the house. I know that I have to get this situation into my control and fast. I know with her help, we can do anything. When I knock on the door it opens immediately. I follow her into the dining room where she offers me a cup of coffee.

"What can I do for you, Joseph?"

"We need to come up with a plan to get Cupcake away from that thug."

"You're right, we do but how?"

"I think I have the perfect plan, but I will need your help."

"Anything, you know that."

"We need to get it spread around that we never broke up, and that she has been cheating on me the entire time." I watch as she thinks about what I said.

"I think I know just how to do that." I watch as she steps away and picks her phone up.

I am sitting at the table for twenty minutes as she makes calls to the right people of the 'Burg. I knew that having Helen Plum on my side is the best thing possible…

TBC…..


	16. Chapter 16

_I own nothing._

_I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, my muse has been stuck on this story, I finally got a bit of inspiration for this chapter._

**SPOV**

Two days passed since I was released from the hospital, I had decided to stay at Rangeman instead of going out to see people. My cell phone had been blown up with messages; apparently Joe is telling everyone who will listen that we had never broke up and I cheated on him with Ranger, and that I was farther along in my pregnancy than I was, just so he could make it seem like I was hiding 'his' baby from him; but not a lot of people listened to it, some did, mostly the ones that were my mother's friends. I know Mrs. Morelli didn't believe it either, especially since she knew when we broke up. I couldn't believe how stupid he was. I mean, seriously, you're going to have my mother of all people help you make it seem like I cheated? I knew the only reason my mother would help him is because my father threw her out of the hospital so she is feeling vindictive.

I hadn't told Ranger about the rumor because he was busy trying to get this office ready for Marco and his core team. I was shocked when he told me not only was the core team coming, but Cal, Hal, and Hector too. I knew that Ranger was happy that a lot of his team here wanted to come to Miami with us.

I heard the door open. I made the decision that instant to tell Ranger what I had learned.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I heard something that you should know." I watched as his blank face fell into place.

"Tell me."

"Joe and my mother are spreading it around that we never broke up, and that the baby is Morelli's, so in turn I have been lying about how far along I am."

"Babe, I was with you when the doctor said you were five weeks, so they don't have anything on the baby, as for the part that you cheated on him, well not many people will believe that. I know your mother is doing that because of what you father did."

"I know that, Ranger. I just thought I should tell you."

"I am glad you did, Babe. I have something to tell you too. We will be ready to head home in five days. Tank has already left so that Marco can come with his crew that is coming. They will be here in three days. That will give me two days to get Marco settled in here."

"Will I be able to see my father before we leave?"

"Of course you can, Babe. I planned on going to see him too; I want to help him get moved to Miami so I will do anything he needs to make the move painless for him."

"You're a good man, you know that, right?"

"You keep telling me that."

"Well, it's true."

"Ella will be here will dinner in two hours, why don't you go take a warm bath?"

"Mmm, sounds good."

I kiss his cheek, then head to the bedroom.

**RPOV**

As I watched Babe walk to our bedroom, I couldn't help but smile. I knew that Morelli was trying to cause problems, but since he got fired from the Trenton PD his credibility has taken a huge hit. I knew that the only people that believed anything Mrs. Plum said were in her circle of friends. Even Morelli's own mother didn't believe him.

I knew that I would have to watch over Babe until we get on that plane taking us home, especially since she was just in the hospital. I was surprised she hasn't left the building at all, but I think that may have to do with the rumor going around. I knew she wanted to see Mary Lou while we are here.

As I stood looking out the window of the apartment, an idea started forming in my head. I grabbed my phone and made a call. Within minutes I had a surprise set up for Steph. I knew that this is one surprise she will love.

I moved to the couch and started going through some emails on my laptop while I waited for Steph to come out. An hour later, Steph came out looking refreshed.

"Feeling better, Babe?"

"Much, it helped me relax; I didn't realize how tense I was."

"I am glad to hear it, Babe. Dinner will be here in thirty minutes."

As we waited for dinner, Steph started a movie on the flat screen. We got about a quarter of the way through the movie before I heard the door open signaling Ella has arrived with dinner; she was in and out in five minutes.

We moved to the dining room to eat, I watched Babe as she took in the table, I had asked Ella to make something special for her tonight. We sat at the table; I knew babe would love the dessert I had picked out, even if it was healthier than she would like. In so many ways I was happy that she was eating a lot better, but that was mostly because the baby didn't seem to favor the junk food that much. I knew she didn't really like it, but since she started eating the healthier stuff her morning sickness has pretty much gone away.

We made small talk all through dinner, we put our dishes into the dishwasher, then went back to finish watching the movie. Before the movie was over, Steph fell asleep so I move so we were laying on the couch, me spooned behind her. I held her tight and just enjoyed the feel of her in my arms.

I finally knew what it was like to be happy, because my babe made me very happy; even if there were mistakes made. I knew we would get through anything together.

TBC..

Thanks Marianne!


	17. Chapter 17

_I am so sorry it has taken so long for this chapter, I promise to update faster._

**SPOV**

When I woke up, I was confused to where I was. I knew I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie, but I was in bed, with Carlos spooned behind me. I didn't want to get out of bed, but nature was calling me big time. As I tried to pull away, Carlos tightened his hold on me.

"Where you going, Babe?"

"Bathroom, I will be right back." He let me go with a sigh. I made a dash to answer nature's call.

When I came back, Carlos lifted the duvet for me to climb back in bed. I quickly snuggled up with him. We just enjoyed snuggling for a while. Finally he spoke.

"We need to get up, Babe. I have a surprise for you." I groaned.

"You know I am not a fan of surprises, Carlos."

"This one you will love, Babe. Trust me."

"Pull out the big guns, why don't you." He chuckled at my words.

I pulled away from the cocoon that that was his arms to get into the shower. While I was dressing, Carlos took his shower. Within minutes, he came out dressed and ready for the day. I moved to the living room to see what Ella had brought for breakfast. Today it was muffins and bagels. I grabbed a blueberry muffin, then a cup of ginger ale. By the time I sat at the table, Carlos had come out and grabbed coffee and a bagel. We ate in silence. We put the dishes into the dishwasher, then he led me to the living room. He pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, his hands on my stomach.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but all too soon his cell rang. I listened to his side of the conversation. He told whoever he was talking to, to send someone up. I guess we had company. Probably someone important. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Carlos pushed me toward the door. I guess he wants me to let whoever in.

I opened the door and gasped as I saw Mary Lou standing there. With a screech she hugged me tight. I was in shock, but it quickly led to tears for both of us.

"How?" I looked from her to Carlos and back again.

"That amazing man of yours set this up. He knew how much we wanted to see each other, but given the shit Morelli is causing I don't blame you for not wanting to leave this building." I shot a thank you smile to Carlos.

I pulled Mary Lou to the living room. We spent the next four hours just talking about anything and everything. She asked about the baby, of course she was thrilled for me. She wanted to throttle Morelli and my mother for what they did at the hospital. Of course she backed down when she found out what my father had done when he found out.

Finally, five hours later, Mary Lou had to leave to go pick her boys up from school. We promised to stay in touch, I was sad to see her leave, but the fact Carlos had set it up so I could see her was amazing. I gave Carlos a kiss thanking him for being such a great guy. It was time to so see my dad, before they moved him the Rehab Center.

**FPOV**

Today was the day. I am being moved out of this hospital. I can finally have a little freedom. I am making sure that Helen has no idea where I am, especially since the papers have been filed. I am hoping that once I am done here the divorce is granted and I can head to Florida. Any time away from Steph is too long.

Just minutes after finding out the papers are filed, Steph and Ranger come into my room. I instantly smile at how good she looks today.

"You look good today, Pumpkin."

"Thanks, Daddy, I just spent the morning with Mare."

"I am glad you got to spend time with her."

"Me too, Daddy."

"I am glad you are here, I was just notified that the divorce was filed this morning. Helen should get served either later today or tomorrow morning. I will be moved to Rehab within the hour." I could see the look on Steph's face, she was worried.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin. I am hoping by the time I get out of the Rehab Center, the divorce is finalized and I can make my way down to Florida."

"How long will you be at Rehab, Daddy?"

"A few weeks, possibly a month."

"So you could be down by the time I find out the sex of the baby?"

"I will be." I loved the smile that crossed her face.

"I want you to promise me, Pumpkin, you will take care of yourself, and not stress yourself out at all. You let Ranger and I worry about everything, you just concentrate on taking care of my grandbaby."

"I promise, Daddy."

We talked until the orderlies came to transfer me to the transport. Steph and Ranger walked out with me, they were going to follow me to the Rehab Center to make sure I was settled in okay.

Thirty minutes later, I was settled into my room at the Rehab Center. Within minutes of getting into my room, I had other patients come in to introduce themselves. I had the feeling I would not be bored here.

Steph and Ranger stayed for another two hours with me, until she became tired.

"Pumpkin, you need to go home and rest. I know you will be catching a plane the day after tomorrow to go home, I want you to rest until then. I will call you daily until I am down there. I will get in touch with Edna and let her know what is going on, but I don't think it will be easy with Helen there."

"I will call Grandma myself too, Daddy."

"Alright, Pumpkin. Go home. I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." I gave her a tight hug and kissed her head.

I watched as my baby walked out of my room with the one man who would take great care of her. I couldn't wait to be in Florida with them.

**TBC….**

**Thanks Marianne!**


	18. Chapter 18

_A lot of you faithful readers wanted to hear want to hear what happens with the divorce papers… so here it is!_

**HPOV**

It's mid-afternoon on the day I know that Frank is being moved to the Rehab Center, and I couldn't be happier. It means he will be home in a few weeks, and I will be able to smooth things over with him when it comes to that slut of a daughter. Everyone knows that she cheated on poor Joseph with that thug Ranger. I will not rest until she is seen like the disgrace she is.

I am cleaning the house when there is a knock on the door. _I wonder who that could possibly be? Joseph isn't due to be here for a few more hours._When I open the door, I find two police officers standing in front of me. One is Shirley's husband, Eddie, the other I believe they call him Big Dog.

"What can I do for you gentlemen today?" They look at each other, and I start to get a bad feeling.

"Did something happen?"

"Helen, we are here on official business. I am sorry, but you have been served." Eddie says quietly as he hands me an envelope.

I open it and pull out the paperwork. I screech when I see that they are divorce papers. Frank is divorcing me! Why me?

"What are you still doing here?" Eddie looks uncomfortable.

"Well, Mrs. Plum. We are here to notify you that Mr. Plum will have men from Rangeman come pick up his stuff. So you will need to get his personal items packed up."

"I will do no such thing. We are not divorcing."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Plum. The papers have been filed in court. You can contest the divorce; however, I don't think you can change his mind."

"I will change his mind, now leave."

As I watch them leave I feel pure anger. I can't believe he is trying to throw away thirty years of marriage! Why me?

**RPOV**

The last two days have been very busy, Marco arrived with his core team and three others that wanted to move with him, which meant I could take one more with me, Ram had approached me about coming as well, along with Cal. Everything had gone smoothly, so I was now up on seven getting myself packed to have things shipped down. We were due to be at the airport at 1000 the next morning for our one way flight home. I knew Steph was happy to be going back, but also partly sad because her best friend is here. I planned to make sure that she gets to see Mary Lou often; I purchased a laptop for her that has Skype on it. I know it won't be the same, but it will be better than just talking on the phone. Steph has talked to her dad daily; so far he is doing great. So far things are healing nicely. Frank will be coming home to Miami in a few weeks.

Frank told me that he was told by Eddie and Big Dog that Helen is saying that the divorce will not go through and things will be straightened out. I have to hand it to Helen; she can be quite focused if she needs to. I guess that is where Steph gets her focus from, but she isn't anything like her mother.

Steph has been doing great, she is still nervous about the baby, but her maternal instincts have kicked in and she is fiercely protective of the baby, even though it's the size of a peanut right now. She has been resting a lot more, I think the scare she had makes her almost afraid to do anything.

**SPOV**

It's finally time to go home. Wow, I am already calling Miami home. I am partly sad to be leaving because my dad, and Mare are here, but I simply can't wait to get out of the Burg. I really didn't know how life could be outside of the Burg, but now that I have had a life outside of it, I am excited to get back to my simple life; although life with Carlos will not be too simple just because of the money he makes. I like to think we will have a simple, yet comfortable life. I know once things settle down, I will be meeting his ex-wife and his daughter. I think now that we will be in Miami permanently he will spend time with Julie, which I am all for. I just hope that his ex will allow it, even though he signed his rights away.

When our plane touches down, there is a line of SUVs and a Porsche Cayenne waiting for us. Tank steps out of the Cayenne and tosses the keys at Carlos, before he gets into one of the SUVs. We make the trip to the Miami office in silence. I begin to wonder how things are going to be here.

When Carlos pulls into the garage, he parks, gets out, and walks to my side to help me out. I notice that Tank was waiting for us.

"The changes I asked for been done, Tank?"

"Yes, Boss. All changes are done."

Carlos nods as we pass. I begin to wonder what is going on. The Miami building is like the Trenton building, it has seven floors, but instead of five being the main control room, three is. Seven has two penthouses, one is Carlos' the other will be Tank's. We had already discussed staying at the house because it is close to the office, but we will have the apartment just in case. We step off on three, Carlos heads toward the offices, but he stops in front of one. When he turns to me, I look at him in silent question. I notice that the plaque on the door is covered, and he looks nervous.

"What's going on, Carlos?"

Carlos silently takes the cover off the plaque. I move to read the plaque, and feel my breath catch. It read:

**Stephanie Plum- Co-CEO**

I was at a loss for words…

**TBC…..**

**Thanks Marianne!**


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: thank you all that have stuck with me during this story. I own nothing._

_Previously…._

_Carlos silently takes the cover off the plaque. I move to read the plaque, and feel my breath catch. It read:_

_Stephanie Plum- Co-CEO_

_I was at a loss for words…_

**SPOV**

I stood staring at the plaque on the door. Surely this had to be a joke. I looked at Carlos silently hoping he would answer my unspoken question.

"Babe, I did this for a few reasons. One – because you have a business degree that I think you should put to use. Second – since you can't do field work with the baby, I thought this would be a good alternative. You will be helping me with the paperwork, but also clients as well. I think having you at my side will prove to take this business to new levels. And third – I think if given the opportunity you can broaden your horizons in the business world, your instincts alone makes you a force of nature, if you grab it with both hands, you could become the reason this business gets bigger than I have imagined."

"I… I don't know what to say. I mean I can't believe that you think that highly of me when we really haven't been together long."

"To be honest Babe, I knew that you would be good in business just by watching you. You are a natural when it comes to talking with people, unlike me. I mean look at Virginia Beach; you found a job and a house in matter of minutes. And to top it all you have instincts most people would kill for."

"I can understand you wanting me to work with you, but Co-CEO? Are you nuts?" he chuckles at my words.

"That is debatable. But I want you at my side in all ways, including business. I know you are skeptical, why don't we do a trial period?"

"90 days?"

"Yes, Babe. You should know that I did the Co-CEO so you would have the ability to leave when you want. I know once you get further into the pregnancy you will need to pull back some, in that position you will be able to."

"It sounds like you thought this through."

"I have, Babe."

"How about I think about it during the trial period, to see if I can handle it, let's face it, if it proves to be stressful it may do more harm than good."

"I will agree to your terms, Babe."

He then grabbed my hand and led me into the office. I was shocked to see that my office was larger than Carlos' office. When I looked around I could see why – it already had an area that was completely empty. I guess he noticed the look on my face because he answered my unasked question.

"So we can set up an area for the baby to come in with us. There is a similar area in my office." I was at a loss for words with how he was planning to bring the baby into the office.

I took the opportunity to look through the office, I loved the personal touched he had put into there. I saw pictures of all the men in Trenton, us, there are pictures of my father, he even has pictures of his grandmother in my office too.

As I took in my surroundings, Carlos came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I knew that I would have a lot of work ahead of me, but I was sure I would enjoy every minute of it.

**FPOV **

As I worked through my time at the Rehab Center, I was growing more excited to head to Miami. The thought of being where it was sunny and warm almost year-round was something I looked forward to. I knew that I needed to let Edna know I was moving to Miami, but trying to reach her without Helen getting in the way would be difficult, so when the men from Rangeman came to see me yesterday about going to get my things, I gave them a letter to give to Edna, and I instructed to only give it to Edna, not Helen. I hoped that Edna would be there, although I am sure she will be if she knew some of Ranger's men would be coming.

I had kept in touch with Steph since she left. I could tell the difference in her immediately. She sounded so much more relaxed and happy. I knew that the 'Burg was draining her, but hearing her when there just made it more noticeable. Our last conversation I told her it was another four weeks than I would be down there. She said that everything was set up. Ranger was sending his jet up for me, and they had a house that was large enough I could stay with them for a little while.

I knew one thing I needed to do; I needed to make sure Helen understood that we are done. I know that she told Eddie that we are not divorcing. She couldn't be more wrong. I would not stay married to a woman who would do the things she has. I knew that I would need to go see her before I got on the plane. I was making plans for that day; that was the day that Helen Mazur would regret the day she tried to hurt my Baby Girl and her child.

**EPOV**

When those sexy men with nice packages arrived at the house I was confused to why they came. When the bigger of the two handed a letter to me from Frank I knew something had happened. I quickly went up to my room to read it.

_Edna,_

_I am sure you are wondering why I wrote this letter, there are a few reasons. First – I am leaving Helen. She has gone too far to hurt Steph. Helen and Morelli were planning to make her lose the baby she is carrying. Yes Edna, my Baby Girl is pregnant. That is why she left. she is pregnant with Ranger's baby. As it stood, just being here long enough to see me in the hospital was too much for her. Second – I am moving to Florida to be with them. I have made it so that Helen keeps the house. If you want to come you are more than welcome to. All I ask is that if you stay here, you need to let me know if they are planning anything._

_Frank_

I couldn't believe that Frank was leaving Helen, but since I now had the whole story I couldn't blame him. I think I will stay here, just because that Helen is going to need to be watched.

**TBC…..**


End file.
